My only regret (VF)
by Soltis48
Summary: Dans cette ruelle sombre, je suis couché au sol. Coucher dans une flaque de sang. Je vais mourir. / Petit OS / Presque un drabble / Triste / Rated T par sécurité / Yaoi / Amon x Kaneki /


**Salut!**

 **Pour ce début d'année 2017, j'ai décidé de poster ce petit OS. Il est court et triste. Je l'avais d'abord écrit en anglais, dans le cadre de mon cours pour un projet, mais ai finalement décidé de la traduire. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Dans cette ruelle sombre, je suis couché au sol. Coucher dans une flaque de sang.

Je vais mourir. C'est évident.

Des personnes meurent dans une guerre. C'est normal. Et je vais être l'un d'entre eux, avec plusieurs autres.

Étrangement, je suis calme. Comme j'y pense, cela ne me dérange pas. Si je meurs, je vais pouvoir les revoir. Mes parents, mes amis et peut-être même toi, si tu meurs aussi dans cette guerre. Toutefois, je ne te le souhaite pas.

S'il te plaît, vis. Vis pour moi.

Je veux m'excuser auprès de toi. Je sais que je ne peux pas, mais je veux le faire. M'excuser pour avoir essayé de t'arrêter. Tu voulais rejoindre tes amis, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer, car mes amis sont là aussi.

«Le monde a tort.» C'était ce que tu m'avais dit, il y a longtemps. C'était ce que tu m'avais dit, la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là. Tu étais une goule, un criminel, et moi j'étais la justice. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu voulais dire par cela. Je ne vais probablement jamais comprendre.

Je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Désolé pour t'avoir fait mal. Il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui.

Cette guerre… Goule contre CCG. Criminel contre justice. Mal contre bien. Toi contre moi.

Pourquoi es-tu venu? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas rester loin d'ici? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

… Je ne veux pas mourir non plus!

Je veux être capable de correctement te rencontrer. Je veux te demander ton nom. Je veux te connaitre, connaitre tes hobbies, ce que tu aimes et ce que tu déteste. Je veux te comprendre.

Nous sommes supposés être ennemis.

Si ils savaient ce que je ressens, ils me traiteraient probablement comme un traitre, m'emprisonneraient, me tueraient. Parce que je veux te connaitre? Parce que je ne pense plus comme eux? Parce que je t'aime?

Tout ce que je connaissais était mal. Tout le monde est faux. Ce monde a tort. Tu voulais changer cela, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que tes amis pensaient comme toi? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient la paix autant que toi?

Ma tête me fait mal.

La flaque de sang sous moi grandit continuellement.

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Plus loin, il y a encore des personnes en train de se battre. J'entends leurs cris. J'entends le son des armes qui tombent au sol. J'entends le son du sang qui éclabousse les murs et le sol. Des corps qui tombent, s'écrasant sur le sol.

Où es-tu maintenant? Les as-tu rejoins? Es-tu encore capable de marcher, de te battre?

Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne devrais probablement pas.

Si nous survivons à tout cela, que penses-tu d'aller boire un café tous les deux? Peut-être à ce café où tu travaillais? Ah, c'est vrai… J'ai oublié… Ce café était le magasin que nous attaquions aujourd'hui. Celui que nous pensions être votre base secrète. Au final, ce l'était vraiment.

Ma tête tourne… Ma vision diminue. Tout est embrouillé.

De la pluie tombe. Un goutte d'eau touche ma joue et glisse sur le côté de mon visage. Était-ce vraiment une goutte d'eau? Ou était-ce l'une de mes larmes qui tombent de mes yeux?

Je pensais ne pas avoir de regrets. Mais maintenant que je suis aussi près de la mort, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

Mes yeux ne peuvent plus rester ouverts.

Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne jamais avoir pu te dire ces trois mots.

Au bord de tomber inconscient, je ne peux que les murmurer.

«Je t'aime.»

* * *

 **Fin de ce petit OS.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Je vous souhaite aussi une nouvelle année remplie de bonheur. Je vous souhaite d'avoir une bonne santé pour cette année quelque peu inquiétante.**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
